New Chandler
Not to be confused with New Chandler City. New Chandler, officially known as the Provincial Republic of New Chandler, (NC Native: Mokuain Lēaupuni Hou Luākini, Spanish: República Provincia de Nuevo Cerero) is a constitutional republic compromised of 27 provinces located on New Eden. New Chandler became a member of the Alliance of Independent Nations on 27 July 2010, and left the AIN on 5 October 2010 to become a member of the Confederacy of Free Regions officially on 9 October. This membership transfered into the USNW in February. One of the oldest known cultures in the world, it had been proved that nomadic people have lived in New Chandler for over 10,000 years, although some scientists believe people could have lived longer than this. Due to the natural boundaries of the ocean and the Nahazzan Desert, this has allowed for a culture that has rapidly grown and been very sophisticated for their time period. However, due to imperialism in New Chandler and the rest of the continent, New Chandler started to fall behind. History Pre-historic New Chandler In around 8500 BC, a hunter-gathering and fishing culture people existed along the Kalawāi-okēla and the Coronado Valley. This is proved by fossils found by digging the New Chandler Metro in New Chandler City. Neolithic cultures evolved around 6300 BC. However, in the 5900's, there was some kind of massive natural disaster that occurred in the Temple Mountains, causing mudslides completely destroying the population and vegetation in Coronado Valley, and flooding the banks of the Kalawāi-okēla, turning the desert nearby the river into a muddy lagoon. This purged the animal and human population in the area. At about the same time, a volcano out at sea spewed ash out to Coronado Valley, making the soil fertile again. Ancient New Chandler After the purge, people started coming together in the Coronado Valley due to the protection from the mountains and the easy navigation due to the Kalawāi-okēla. They formed Kulanal Luākini around the river. By 2500 BC, Kulanal Luākini would be the largest city in the world, a position it would keep for 3,000 years. Kulanal Luākini was the city-state of many dynasties that would last for thousands of years. Posilliponian Interference In 1707, sailors from the Posilliponian Empire spotted the area of New Chandler, and sailed up the Kalawāi-okēla up to Kulanal Luākini. The Posilliponians noticed the prosperity and size of the then-unknown city. Scared of a possible attack, the Posilliponians sailed down ans colonized the coast with the colonies of Waterford, Doherty, Sophanem, and Rockaway. In 1798, the Posilliponians sacked Kulanal Luākini, and named the commonwealth New Chandler, and the city New Chandler City. The people of the city-state that were still alive exiled into the mountains, founding many small cities in the valleys. War of Independence In 1865, the New Chandlerites, along with the help of the Dhanama (at the time, the only independent country on the continent), fought the powerful empire. In 1869, the New Chandlerites and Dhanamans sacked Doherty, blockading access from the Kalawāi-okēla to the ocean, as well as Western Waterford, the other major city on the coast which had the slightest capability to be overthrown. (Sophanem was the home of a gigantic naval base for Posillipo). An armada of ships closed in on New Chandler City and an army snaked down the Coronado Valley hills with a risky movement into the ancient secret tunnel system (which, by then, was extremely aged and very dangerous) that led almost straight to the head of Posillipo's government in New Chandler. Surrounding the Lawn of Legends and the Posilliponian Palazzo, the rebellion torched the Palazzo. After ten days of protest across the city, the Posilliponians raised a white flag over the Palazzo on February 6, 1869. A Unified Republic Geography Climate Politics Economy Oil Demographics Languages Religion Ethnics Education Healthcare Culture Architecture National holidays Fine arts Cuisine Sports Football Transportation Tourism